Shades of Cool
by rachieeh
Summary: This is a first for me and my friend who is writing this with me so please bear with us. This is a story about two adopted sisters going to a new school and getting sucked into their new friends and possible love interest crazy adventures. (Thanks for giving this a try, even though it probably sucks lol)
1. Chapter 1

SWIGGITY SWOOTY COMIN FOR DA BOOTAY

( a hitachiin x oc story)

A/n~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SORRY THIS MIGHT SUCK SO

WHATS ENGLISH

VIRGIN WRITERS

TERRIBLE WRITERS

~~~~~CHARACTER INFO~~~~~

Izumi Elizabeth Smith-Uzumaki:

age: 16

Family: Kazuna (aka Sasuke)adopted sister

Mark Smith - adopted father

Kaede Smith - adopted mother

Likes: food- pizza, sleep, music, reading, coloring, Bad Behavior,bass and piano

Dislikes: social interactions, bugs, mornings, running, most people

Kazuna Grace Smith-Uchiha:

Age: 16

Family: Izumi (aka Naruto)- adopted sister

Mark Smith - adopted father

Kaede Smith - adopted mother

Likes: FOOD, sleep, music, animals, books, puzzles, Bad Behavior

Dislikes: people, being in public, SPIDERS, being woken up, being forced to do anything

Mark and Kaede Smith: owners of big time record company ( Smith Records )

Izumi Uzumaki Kazuna Uchiha

CH1: THE MOVE

"AHHHH HEEEEELLLLLL NAAAAAHHHH" said Ryan as soon as we broke the news to him that we were moving. "In two weeks" we said in unison.

"Two weeks!" Xavier and Ryan said simultaneously, "but we have talent show in three weeks!" Xavier huffed out. "Mom and dad want to be there for the start of the international branch." Izumi started " we are taking the jet as soon as the pilot comes back from maternity leave." Kazuna finished. Kazuna and Izumi felt their phones buzz.

*_buzz buzz__* _

_Mom:__ come home and eat so you can finish packing._

_Kazuna:__ on our way home now, just told the band_

_Izumi: __ whats for dinner?_

_Dad__: DEEZ NUTS!_

_Kazuna__ : GOTTEEEMMMM!_

_Mom: __i question life, just get home please _

"Mom needs us home now so we can pack." Kazuna started. We'll see you guys later." Izumi finished.

_**~~~~Time skip brought to you by Brendon Urie's Forehead~~~~**_

-In japan 2 weeks later-

'THIS LAND IS YOUR LAND THIS LAND IS MY LAND TO CALIFORNIA TO NEW YORK ISLAND' could be heard playing from the girls shared headphones. "Come on girls you'll love it here, just give it a chance." their mother explained for the third time.

"BUT MOOOOOM! We liked it where we lived in New York." the girls said in unison.

"For two people that aren't even related you girls sure act like twins." their father said tiredly

"Oof" "shots fired. I'm _triggered_." the two girls said in unison again.

"Come on you two lets get off the plane now so the crew can get everything off already." mother said.

"Coming~" they said in unison

"BITCH(E)SSS WEEE HOOOOOMMMEEEEEE" their father yelled with his arms in the air.

"Honey no. I thought we talked about this you can't call them bitch(e)s." Kaede said tiredly.

"Yeah dad, no calling us bitch(e)s anymore." Izumi started. "Yea don't want the neighbors calling child services again." finished Kazuna while fixing the hoodie she was putting on.

"Is the food here already I'm starving." Izumi complained. "Me too" Kazuna yelled. "Me three" Kaede and Mark said together.

*DING DONG*

"FOOOOD" Mark, Izumi and Kazuna yelled while running to the front door.

Izumi and Kazuna got to the door before their dad only to realize it wasn't the food.

A young man around the girls age stood about 6'0ft with blonde hair with bright violet eyes. He stood waiting patiently for someone greet him. "Hello, my name's Tamaki Suoh. I'm your new neighbor." the young man now known as Tamaki stood."Oh," Kazuna started. "You're not food" Izumi finished for her. And they slammed the door in his face.

Tamaki stood there shocked that someone had just slammed a door in his pretty face. Without hesitation either.

"Was that the food?" their mother asked after noticing the lack of food in their hands. "No it was some weirdo" Kazuna exclaimed upset that their food was late. A few minutes later they heard the doorbell again. "*sigh* I'll get it" their father said. Grabbing the money just incase it was their food finally arriving. Disappointment taking over his face quickly noticing the figure had no food with him.

"What do you want?" their father asked the young man with disappointment in his words. "Hi! I'm your new neighbor Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki introduced himself once again with a little less enthusiasm after noticing the father's disappointed tone. "Hi Tamaki I'm hungry and you're not our food. So unless you have our food behind you.. Have a nice day" he said while closing the door once again in his face. Tamaki stood there for a few minutes moping and then walked back home defeated. He wanted to get to know his new neighbors so with a new idea suddenly forming in his mind he called the only person he could think of that could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Was it that weirdo again dad?" Izumi asked irritatedly. Mark trudged back sadly from still not having his food here yet. "*sigh* the dude with the blonde hair? Yea it was him." he said in disappointment. He walked back over to his family that sat in the newly furnished kitchen. "Did any of you actually tell them our address?" Kaede asked in exasperation and a complete 'I'm so fed up with you three' look. The three looked at each other for a minute silently conversing each asking the other if they had or not."or you know order the food?" the mother continued on. The three looked at each other again all silently asking if the other did or not. "Uh..no" they all chimed together. Kaede shook her head while dialing a local restaurant for takeout and walking into the other room not even bothering to ask what they wanted already knowing their orders. Mark sighed while turning to his two daughters "well while we wait for the food to actually arrive this time how about you go and get settled into your rooms?"

"They're connected here too right?" Kazuna asked. "We made sure they were." Mark said. Izumi and Kazuna ran up the stairs to see their new rooms.

**IZUMI POV**

I ran up the stairs to the door that had my name on it. The room was ten times bigger than my old one.

My room in our old wasn't as big as this one but it was still pretty big. Me and Kazuna have always either had shared a bed room or had our rooms connected to one another. Before we got adopted by the Smiths we used to live in a orphanage and would always help stay with each other when we had nightmares or would be just coming back from a bad foster home and would need help settling back in.

**~~Kazuna POV~~**

After hearing dad say that our rooms were connected I ran upstairs after Izumi to see what they looked like. As Izumi went to the room with her name on it, I went to the room with mine. When I opened the door I saw my dream bedroom and it was HUGE!

(A/N: this but in black and red. Same galaxy ceiling)

As soon as I got over the shock of how big it was I walked to the door that connected mine and Izumi's rooms.

**~~ back to normal pov~~**

Izumi and Kazuna walked into each others rooms admiring the others rooms. They met back in the hall to go look around the rest of the second and third floor rooms. They noticed their classic music room was on the second floor.

That must mean their parents room was on the third floor and their jam room and recording studio are in the basement

.

The girls only glanced in parents room. They began to descend down the stairs to go to living room and down to the jam room. They heard their parents in the kitchen as they were coming down the last steps on the stairs.

"Oh, we were just about to tell you to come down and get some food." Keade said after noticing her daughters walking down the stairs.

" Food! Fracking finally!" Izumi yelled while running to the table forgetting her mission on seeing the rest of the important rooms.

"YAAAY FOOD" Kazuna exclaimed almost tripping over Izumi trying to beat her to the food.

Their parents just silently watched as their daughters fight over who got to the food first in mild concern but mostly amusement.

"Itadakimasu!" they all chimed together.

"Do we really have say that everytime we eat?" Izumi questioned.

"I mean we aren't Japanese, so I mean does that only go for Japanese people or like everyone as a whole?" Kazuna said confusedly.

Mark and Kaede stared at each other for a short moment not blinking before saying "do it just to be sure."

**~ back to Tamaki after rejection #2~**

Tamaki stood there for a few minutes moping and then walked back home defeated. He wanted to get to know his new neighbors so with a new idea suddenly forming in his mind he called the only person he could think of that could help him. "Yes Tamaki what do you want now?" the voice on the other side said. " so rude! I need your help. My new neighbors won't let me be friends with them and I need you to help me to make them be friends with me!" Tamaki yelled over the phone. "What do you have in mind?" the monotone voice replied. "This is serious Kyoya I want them to come to the club and be friends!" Tamaki continued to yell through the phone. " Tamaki how do you know that they are going to Ouran and not Lobelia instead." Tamaki stopped walking and paused for a moment. "..." on the other side of the phone Kyoya sighed at his friends lack of attention to details as usual. " KYOYA THEY HAVE TO COME TO OURAN AND COME TO THE CLUB AND MEET MY PRECIOUS HARUHI AND HELP HER BECOME A LADY AND HELP ME KEEP HER AWAY FROM THOSE SHADY TWINS" Tamaki took a deep breath after he calmed down and couldn't hear the other side of the phone call."Kyoya?...Kyoya did I lose you? Hello? DID YOU HANG UP ON ME OOTORI" Tamaki started repeatedly texting Kyoya to never hang up on his king like that again.

When Tamaki reached his home he quickly made his was to his father's study.

*knock knock* Tamaki waited for his father to respond before opening the door.

He heard his father softly saying to come in. " Father I was wondering if there were any new students that would be attending this semester?" Tamaki asked when he noticed his father was done signing the papers that were in laying on his desk. "Why are you asking?" his father looked at him in confusion. " Well I noticed that we have new neighbors so I was wondering if they would be attending Ouran and if so I would be happy to show them around." I quickly explained. "And if I may ask why don't you go ask them yourself?" Tamaki started to get nervous not wanting his father to know that he already tried that and ended up getting a door slammed in his face..twice. "I don't want to bother them while they are just settling in to their new home." His father sat quietly for a moment as if debating if he wanted tell his son the answer truthfully. " If I say yes do you give me your word you won't bombard them with invitations to your club until after their first day?" Tamaki's father said after a sigh. Tamaki sighed in relief knowing his plan could still go smoothly now knowing they are going to Ouran. "Yes I promise I won't bother them until then father." Tamaki responded finally.

"Then yes there are two new students joining this semester." was his father's response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Today was Izumi and Kazuna's first day at Ouran Academy. They woke to their parents yelling for them to wake up from down the stairs. After realising why they were being woken up at an ungodly hour they rushed to get ready to avoid being late on the first day..because first impressions and all. They met in the bathroom for Kazuna to braid Izumi's hair as she always does. "I still don't see why we have to dress like this?" Izumi complained. Kazuna sighed looking down disgustedly at the grossly colored poofy dress. "I mean we could always talk to the chairman about alternatives when we get there but until then there's not much we can do really." Kazuna explained. After Kazuna and Izumi finished helping the other get ready they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen to eat their breakfast. "Good morning" they said in unison tiredly. In reply they got "hmms" from their coffee deprived parents. The four sat at the overly large table and quickly and quietly ate their breakfast before the parents left in one limo while the children left in the other.

The ride to the new school was mostly quiet except for the occasional conversation about where they wished to eat lunch, when they wanted to see the chairman. As they came to a decision they had arrived at the school. Stepping out the limo with the help of the driver. They got a look of the giant. Pink. school. "Kazuna.." Izumi started "I see it too Izumi." Kazuna said in disbelief. They sighed together. "Alrighty then." Izumi said before linking arms with Kazuna and started making their way to the office. On their way to the office they noticed they were getting looks from the students but they just ignored them. When they reached the office the chairman was waiting to greet them outside the room. "Welcome to Ouran Academy! It's wonderful to meet you two." The chairman said enthusiastically. Fake or not the girls couldn't tell so they just went with it. "Hello" Izumi started waiting for Kazuna to finish the introduction for her. "It's nice to meet you too sir." Kazuna finished.

"Why don't we talk in my office real quick before I walk you to your homeroom." The chairman said while turning around and walking to the office. Kazuna and Izumi only nodded while following his entering the chairman's office they immediately noticed how spacious it was. The biggest thing in the room was his desk where they learned the chairman's name was 'Suoh'. The two sat in the seats on one side the desk while sat in the one other side looking more official than before. After a moment of silence decided now was good time to start talking. "I'm Mr..Suoh the chairman of this academy. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kazuna and Izumi glanced at one another before responding. "It's a pleasure to meet you too . I'm Izumi and this is my sister Kazuna." Izumi spoke for the two. "Is there anything I can help you with or answer any questions at all before we head over to your homeroom." said while handing them their schedule and map of the whole campus. "Actually .." Kazuna started "we wanted to ask you something if it isn't too much trouble." Izumi finished. "No of course not ask away." he said while sitting more in his seat. Izumi and Kazuna glanced at one another once more. " we were wondering if there was an alternative uniform we could wear instead of this one?" Izumi said quickly. "It's just we don't feel comfortable in such a restricting dress." Kazuna said quickly not wanting the chairman to think wrongly of them.

sat quietly for a moment thinking about the question before replying. "I can give you the top half of the boys uniform but you will have to wear a skirt instead of pants, that's the only alternative I'll allow." he said finally. "Yes please that would be wonderful." Kazuna said quickly not wanting him to change his mind. called his assistant to bring him said items. While waiting for the assistant to bring the clothing Kazuna and Izumi took notice that looked sort of like the weirdo from the other day but didn't speak the thought aloud just glanced at one another and slightly nodded.

The assistant knocked notifying the three of her arrival. " I have the clothes you requested." the assistant said while opening the door with said clothes in hand. " yes thank you you can go now." said dismissing her. Izumi and Kazuna took the clothes from her while standing from their seats. "There is a restroom right next door if you wish to change." said pointing to the door next to them. After changing out of the restricting dresses they walked with to their homeroom class '1A'. knocked on the door before opening it and letting the girls in first. "Hello I'm just bringing you your new students and informing you I did approve of their uniform adjustments." he then turned to the two "have a good first day you two." he said before taking his leave. The teacher looked around the classroom to see where to put her new students. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" "I'm Kazuna.." Kazuna started. "I'm Izumi." Izumi finished introducing, the both of them looking bored. "You can both take a seat in the back behind the Hitachiin twins, raise your hands please." the said 'Hitachiin twins' raised their hands half heartedly in the air. Izumi and Kazuna made their way to the seats in the back of the class ignoring the whispers and looks they were receiving. Kaoru and Hikaru kept catching themselves looking at the new girls all throughout the day until the time came for club hours to begin.

Kaoru and Hikaru were making their way to the club room earlier than needed wanting to talk about the new students on the way. " What do you think of them Hikaru?" Kaoru said walking the final steps nearing the door to the club room. Hikaru was thinking of a response while they opened the club doors. When the twins opened the door seeing Tamaki laying on one of their sofas ranting about some plan to try and get to know his new neighbors. "What's up boss?" the twins said in unison. Tamaki stopped mid rant hearing the as he calls them 'devil twins' entering the club room. Tamaki shot up off the sofa dramatically while shouting "you two! Did you guys get new students in your class!" The twins paused mid step to dodge Tamaki as he ran full speed to them. "Yeah we did, why boss?" the twins spoke together. "It was two girls right!" Tamaki asked even though he already knew the answer. "Yes." Hikaru answered simply. Tamaki started yelling dramatically about how they were going to corrupt his 'precious new neighbors' before he even got to officially meet them. "MOMMA WE HAVE TO GET TO THEM SOOON THEY'RE IN DANGER" Tamaki yelled dramatically to 'momma' who happened to be Kyoya who was quietly typing on his laptop this whole time. Kyoya simply sighed before shutting his laptop softly before standing up from his seat and walking over to the three. He fixed his glasses before stating "you know what your father said Tamaki you can't bother them until tomorrow." Tamaki instantly went to his 'emo corner' sulking and poking the mushrooms that were in the emo corner with him. After a short moment he stood up with a new found confidence. "Alright! Listen up! I've come up with a solution to this whole thing!" Kaoru and Hikaru looked to Kyoya of what to do. Kyoya sighed while shrugging his shoulders at the two not knowing what was happening either but simply going with it. "What would that be boss?" Kaoru and Hikaru said together wanting to know what he was thinking. Tamaki did a dramatic pose before stating it as if the answer was obvious from the beginning. He pointed at the twin while exclaiming "you two are to not talk to or even look at the new students until I've gotten to meet them!" The twins shared a look with each other "I don't think you know this boss," Kaoru started. "They sit behind us in class it'll be hard not talking to let alone not looking at them" Hikaru finished. This of course threw Tamaki into another tantrum. "MOMMA-" Tamaki cut himself short hearing the door being opened, quickly getting into his position thinking it was his 'lovely princesses' everyone else quickly following suit. They all were quick to relax after realizing it was 'only a boy'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Izumi and Kazuna had a fairly normal day as far as first days went in new schools.

There were the normal stares and whispers and the occasional pointing. Izumi was currently laying flat on the limo seats while Kazuna was fighting sleep leaning against the window.

The limo driver rolled down the partition quietly telling the young ladies they had arrived at the manor.

Izumi an Kazuna sluggishly got out of the limo and trudged their way inside the house and to the living room. Without looking around much the both laid face first on the couch sighing in relief to finally be home.

Their father strolled in from the kitchen after hearing the door closing, "How was the first day girls?" he said after seeing them on the couch. Izumi only lifted her head up and grunted then laid in back down. Kazuna sighed before sitting up properly on the couch while saying "we did figure something out though." Mark made his way to the couch before sitting down "and? What was it?" Izumi sat up as well seeing as she wasn't going to get a nap in. "the weird boy from the other day...his dad is the chairman of the school." Izumi said half heartedly. Mark paused momentarily thinking over how rude he was to the strange boy before shrugging his shoulder brushing it off mentally saying he'll make it up to him next time he sees him. "Girls, don't be too rude to him please it wouldn't be good to make the chairman's son angry with you." he said after he thought about it. "Try not to" they said at the same time. "Where's mom, is she still at the new building?" Izumi asked after noticing that it was only their father that was home. "Yea after she saw that they weren't following her layout plans exactly and flipping out on them she decided to stay and make sure they were doing it right." he said while suppressing a laugh as he remembered the whole fiasco.

Izumi and Kazuna decided to make their way to their classical music room. On their way up to the music room they stopped by their rooms to change and put their stuff away. Once they reached their destination, Izumi made a beeline straight to the piano and began warming up. Kazuna made her way over to her violin and also began warming up.

_**~time skip~**_

**1 hour later-**

After they both were happy with their progress on the piano and violin they decided to start their homework. As Izumi and Kazuna made their way to the rooms down the hall Izumi decided she was going to beat her sister to the rooms to get to the bathroom and take a shower first "I call dibs on the shower first" Izumi said while already being half way down the hall. Kazuna went after her wanting to get to the shower before Izumi. "You cheater you started before me!"

Meanwhile~

As the host club was coming to a close the twins were wondering how exactly their boss knew their new classmates so as their king was leading the last of the ladies out they decided to ask a simple " hey boss!, we were wondering how exactly did you meet the new students in the first place?" they said in unison. Tamaki paused at the door thinking about the door being slammed in his face twice. He shuddered remembering the horrid sound of the door being closed so coldly on him. "I simply went to their beautiful house introduced myself in the mostly princely of way." Tamaki said as if it the most simplest thing. Everyone stopped and looked at him at like he was mental. Kyoya adjusted his glasses while saying "so you harassed them. Basically" Tamaki dramatically gasped claiming that Kyoya hurt him physically with that statement. "Boss, what exactly happened when you introduced yourself?" Hikaru asked after Tamaki snapped out of his emoness. "Well, I went up to the door and introduced myself like everyone does and after they realized I didn't have the food they were waiting on they slammed the door in my face.." by the time Tamaki finished retelling his story he was already back in his emo corner poking his mushrooms in the corner. The twins looked at one another sweat dropping at their boss's misfortune .

After the members were done cleaning the club room, Tamaki had gotten a great idea..again.

A/N: It took a week to write this short chapter..sorry we couldn't figure out what to write


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Alright, so everyone gets the plan?" Tamaki said after pausing to make sure everyone understood his plan. Everyone nodded ready to set the plan into motion even though it wouldn't start until tomorrow during school hours.

Time___**s**__**k**__**i**__**p**____**t**__**o**____**t**__**o**__**m**__**o**__**r**__**r**__**o**__**w**__**.**_

Izumi and Kazuna__were finishing up their breakfast when their mother told them their driver was waiting on them, so they had better hurry up. They quickly went to the limo and sat quietly until they reached the school with ten minutes to spare. As they made their way to their classroom they spotted Tamaki making his way to them with a big smile on his face. Izumi and Kazuna sighed seeing as they had no way of evading him. "I knew I'd see you two here! I never got your names, I was also wondering if I could walk you to your classroom this morning?" he asked all at once while giving grand hand gestures causing people to stop and watch the scene unfold, causing the two girls to mask their faces with indifference wanting to leave as soon as possible. " If you have to," Kazuna started "as long as you stop with the dramatics..it's annoying" Izumi finished with a sigh before linking arms with Kazuna and walking past Tamaki figuring he would catch up if he really felt like talking to them. By the time they had reached their homeroom door they were beyond irritated with the boy's endless questions even after it was clear they were only giving one word responses. The questions ranged from simple ones to far-fetched you would have had to think about for weeks on end because they are so bizarre. Majority of them though were just related to them visiting this club of his and what type of something they preferred. They zoned out in the beginning of the walk over.

Tamaki stumbled into one of the girls after they had abruptly stopped walking. "Oh sorry princess I didn't notice you had stopped walking, my apologies." he said. Izumi just shrugged what he said off and opened the classroom door and sped walked over to her desk leaving Kazuna to get rid of the boy. Kazuna went to follow but got stopped by Tamaki directing a question at her that made her stiffen up instantly. "So? During lunch would you like to meet the other club members in my amazing club ?" Kazuna hesitated before locking eyes with Izumi across the room and decided as payback for leaving her this would have to do, that and saying yes will make him leave faster. "Sure see you then, I've got to get in my seat now so bye." was Kazuna's fast reply as she turned around without looking back at him.

Kazuna sat in her seat next to Izumi quickly turning to glare at her for leaving her to deal with Tamaki by herself. Hikaru and Kaoru took that opportunity to strike up a conversation with them. "Hey, why was the boss with you?" The two boys chimed together slowly scooting closer to the girl's seats leaning against their desk tops. Kazuna and Izumi looked at them while replying in sync "he's a stalker, he won't leave us alone because he's our new neighbor." Kaoru and Hikaru leaned even further onto the girls desk tops, Hikaru started saying " what did," Kaoru finished saying " he say to you at the door." the girls slowly leaned back not liking the random boys getting in to their personal space all of a sudden. "He wanted us to come visit his club during lunch hour so we agreed so he would go away" Izumi said uncomfortably. The twins were slightly shocked they agreed without asking what the club was but figured they had just wanted the boss to leave them alone and didn't plan on showing up at the club for lunch and needed them to come so boss wouldn't just sit in his emo corner the whole time. "Well, we are in the club too so we would be happy to bring you with us when lunch starts" the twins say together while sliding their arms around the girl's shoulders.

Kazuna and Izumi shrugged the boys arms off while replying "no thanks, we don't actually want to or plan to go." The twins smirked at each other "so you're just going to continue to eat lunch by yourselves then?" Hikaru said. Izumi and Kazuna looked annoyed and sighed sharing a look with each other "fine we'll come with, just shut up and step back" Kazuna said.

~_**time skip to lunch~**_

Kazuna and Izumi stayed in their seat after the bell rang watching everyone else stand up and walk out the class room in pure boredom. The twins sashayed over to them with lazy grins on their faces. "Stop making that face you two." Izumi and Kazuna said in a monotone voice. The twins dropped their face instantly as they shrugged their shoulders. Izumi and Kazuna sighed once more and got up from their seats while grabbing their bags following the twins out the door. On their way to the supposed club room they decided to ask the one question that had been bothering them. "So we have a question for you two." Kazuna said a little hesitant. "Why do you guys call him boss?" Izumi finished for her. The twins shared a look before replying "reasons." while waving their hands haphazardly the girls rolled their eyes but kept following them.

At the doors of the club room the twins paused and said "might wanna look at the floor and hold your breath." the girls looked confused but did as they were asked anyway. As soon as the doors fully opened and the girls walked all the way in the first thing they heard was "MY WONDERFUL NEIGHBORS HAAAVE arrived" Tamaki appeared twirling around in circles before dramatically posing at the end. Then the twins quickly stood in front of the girls. Kaoru leans forward and says in unison with Hikaru "hey! What about us boss, yeah boss what about us we brought them ?" Tamaki sighs and twirls around the twins and leaps at the girls to give them hugs. "Hello my beautiful princess neighbors!" The girls saw what was coming and quickly hid behind the twins for safety. " no bueno." Izumi and Kazuna said together. Tamaki fell face first in the floor. Kyoya stood up from his seat across the room "Tamaki get off the floor the preparations for after school need to be finalized. So if you please, get off the floor." Tamaki shoots up off the floor hurrying to the sofa next to Kyoya.

While everyone was busying with getting comfortable the club doors opened and a girly boy walks in and the twins immediately say "you're so late Haruhi, We already brought in the girls and everything for boss." while wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and waist as if proving a point. Haruhi leaned on "his" knees panting from running to the room to get here on time. "Yea sorry guys I lost track of time in library." Haruhi said after "he" caught his breath.

Tamaki sprung out of his spot on the sofa yelling "Haruhi! You're here! How are you my beloved daughter!" Haruhi quickly ducked to avoid Tamaki. Tamaki shrunk into his emo corner complaining about his daughter rejecting him. Izumi and Kazuna snapped their fingers in sync while saying "knew it." Everyone else froze just remembering that the girls didn't know about Haruhi and that they blew their cover the first day. "Uh.." the twins and Tamaki said simultaneously. Kyoya fixed his glasses while saying "until we find a way to make sure you two don't spill our little secret you are to come here everyday after school club hours and lunch hour to make sure you don't tell anyone. Sound good?" he said in a more commanding tone. For what feels like the umpteenth time that day the girls just sighed and nodded. The rest of the day the girls just slept and took notes throughout the day and went home to tell their parents they got blackmailed into joining a cult basically.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~**next day at school~**

Izumi and Kazuna were on their way to their homeroom class when they saw a crowd of girls and a couple of boys here and there too, they looked at each other shrugging an deciding to go see what was they get closer they see it's just Tamaki holding a poster saying "Welcome to the Host Club!" Kazuna walked straight up to him and snatched the poster, wrote something over it and walked off with Izumi. As the two walked into the school you could hear Tamaki yelling "it's not a cult ! Kyoya tell them it's not a cult!" Before the girls could hear what Kyoya had said in response the doors had closed shutting out at the yelling from the outside. Izumi and Kazuna sighed as they made their way to their classroom to get their on time.

Once they had reached the classroom doors with a couple minutes to spare before being late. The two girls stopped outside the door to catch their breath, from outside they could hear a couple of different conversations going on inside the room. The clearest one they could hear was from the twins. "Let's just see who has better reactions out of Haruhi, Izumi and Kazuna." was the only bit they had got before they had opened the door saying "what about us? We heard our names." while locking arms with each other. The two boys quickly looked their way and hurriedly replied with "nothing. Why?" The two girls simply shrugged their shoulders and walked past them to get to their seats since the teacher was coming into the room. All through the classes they could feel the occasional stare directed at them but they had ignored it seeing as they had thought it was just from them still being new and no one knowing too much about them. As their last class of the day before lunch ended Kazuna couldn't fight the sleep much longer and fell asleep on top of her notebook, pencil in hand. Izumi had noticed Kazuna not complaining about her hand cramping from writing so much anymore and looked over only to see she had fallen asleep. Izumi simply rolled her eyes and made sure to take extra notes for her to copy later when she's awake.

Kazuna woke up to the bell ringing for lunch. She lazily put her stuff up wanting to hurry to the lunchroom and get some food. Izumi met her at the door and then they BOTH NARUTO RAN DOWN THE HALLS INTO THE LUNCHROOM STRAIGHT TO THE LINE FOR FOOD! Once the two stopped running the looked at each other and busted out laughing after noticing the other students' confused and weirded out faces. After they received their food from the lady the two girls made their way to the host cult table. As the girls sat down and started to eat, they noticed everyone was looking at them. "Yes?" they said in unison. "What the heck was that!" the boys said together. Izumi and Kazuna didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at the group before laughing at them like they were the stupidest people they have ever seen. Then continued to eat while occasionally giggling. Completely ignoring the question and the boys the rest of the lunch.

The rest of the classes consisted of the girls taking notes for each other while they took turns taking naps throughout the day until it was time to go to the cult.

On their way to the room they were thinking about the fact they would have to do this everyday now and that was starting to bring down their mood. Once they reached the door the girls sighed once more before opening the door only to see almost everyone their. "Where's shadow cult leader and Haruhi?" they said together after noticing who was missing. Tamaki instantly broke out in tears yelling once again "THIS ISN'T A CULT WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!" while also trying to get them to give him a hug. The girls easily moved out the way shifting their focus to the twins waiting for a response. The twins simply shrugged their shoulders, the four completely ignoring Tamaki making him turn to his emo corner with his stuffed bear and mushrooms. As the four of them continued to ignore the sad king in the emo corner, they thought of different reasons as to why the shadow cult leader wasn't here and how the new host wasn't here either. As they were thinking the said two slipped in through the club doors trying to figure out what the other members were doing seeing as the cult president was in the emo corner earlier than usual and the twins were having a semi-normal conversation with Izumi and Kazuna. Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses before saying "and what do you think you are you doing?" the group of four jumped at the new voice not noticing anyone enter the club room. Tamaki sprung out of his emo corner running to Kyoya happy that someone was finally here that would give him attention, he got even more excited after noticing that his precious Haruhi was here finally too. "Uh hey guys what's going on?" Haruhi questioned. The twins looked at the girls before smirking and leaning on them with their arms around them while saying "oh you know planning our date this weekend."

"What" said everyone in unison.

A/N ; sorry it's so short we have been busy and it's hard writing together with us being in

different time zones


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls just stood there with mildly annoyed faces over their current situation and how they didn't put up much of a fight to begin with. " Are you two ready? You're next." The stage manager quickly rushed out while slightly pushing them to make them walk faster. Kazuna and Izumi nodded their heads letting the lady know they were ready to take their turn and walk the catwalk. Izumi sighed deeply one more time while she glanced again at the outfit she was wearing before making her way to the strip and started walking. Kazuna following shortly after her rolling her eyes.

As the girls were backstage taking off the extra makeup after the fashion show they got tricked into participating. They noticed the boys that got them into this whole mess walking towards them with pleased looks on their faces. "You two did great! We knew you would be good but not that good." they said together. When the twins noticed their irritated faces they sighed and shared a look. "How about as apology for making you model we take you out to dinner?" they said together again. Kazuna and Izumi looked at one another and agreed "you can even take one of the outfits to wear instead of going home and changing." Kaoru said as an afterthought.

The girls looked highly pleased with this so the boys smiled at them before telling them they had to say goodbye to a couple of people for their mother but they would be back to get them so that they could leave soon. After the girls got their hair they way they had it and brushed out all the hairspray that got put in and got their makeup back to the bare minimum they made their way back to the dressing rooms to change out of the extravagant gowns they were put into for the end of the show. When they got into the dressing rooms the only outfits they saw was another pair of extravagant dresses just not as so as the ones they were currently in. Izumi just sighed while mumbling "whatever" under her breath and just grabbed one of the dresses and continued on changing wanting to get food and be done with the night. Kazuna sighed and rolled her eyes silently cursing the twins while proceeding to change also.

After the girls got done changing they saw the boys right outside the door waiting on them. The boys turned around hearing the girls coming out and smirked seeing them in the dresses feeling triumphant about it. " you two act like we never dress up." Izumi said mildly annoyed while crossing her arms. Kaoru saw that Izumi was very happy and decided to change the subject. "Well who's ready to go get food?" Kaoru said more as a question than a statement. The twins shared a look of interest and started to walk the girls to the limo. Once they got outside the building the only thing they could see was the flash of the cameras and they could hear the thousands of questions from the different reporters wondering who the girls were, and what school they went too, along with who they were to the twins and how they know them. While they pushed their way through the crowd of people trying to get to the limo one of the reporters made a grab at the girls to get them to answer the questions. "Excuse me, can you answer these questions it's for tomorrow's issue" the guy said while yanking on Izumi's arm. Kazuna and Kaoru instantly pulled her back to them and glared at the man. "Hey! Don't pull her" surprisingly Kaoru and Kazuna said together.

*flashback to thursday during club hours*

The twins and Kazuna and Izumi stood talking and ignoring the rest of the club members yelling (Tamaki) in the background " so what are you two doing this weekend? You guys are all settled into your house aren't you?" Hikaru asked while leaning against Kazuna. The girls shook their heads while saying "no we don't really have anything to do this weekend except some friends to skype but we don't really have a set time for that, why" as soon as the twins were going to reply they heard Haruhi speak up and say " hey guys what's going on?" and the twins spoke up before the girls had a chance and said "oh you know planning our date for this weekend." as if it was common knowledge. The rest of the club froze still before yelling different things mostly in disbelief or in Tamaki's case anger and sadness? Maybe. The girls just sigh and share a look with the twins and after seeing them trying to keep a straight face decide to go along with it and see what happens. " why is this such a shocker?" the girls ask in false confusion. The twins just bring the girls closer to them and say " yeah boss I mean after all.. We are in the same class and are together all the time." Tamaki seemed to be struck by something and passed out, everyone just sighed.

Somehow someone outside the club heard about the date and now the rest of the school knows and that's all anyone will talk about. As Kazuna and Izumi were walking out of the school at the end of the day they noticed girls and guys staring at them more than usual they just sighed and continued on the way to their limo to go home. As they got into the limo they caught the twins looking in their direction and heard the last bit of a couple of girls conversation ' I don't know how they got the twins to ask them on a date but I applaud them.' the girls just laughed under their breath and closed the limo door. Hikaru and Kaoru were getting similar looks but more looks from the boys than normal and they weren't the best types of looks either. As the twins sat in the limo making their way home they thought of different things mostly about what they wanted to do on the not actual date but date. Also finally noticing just how popular the girls are with the boy population in the school even in the higher grades. Hikaru was the first to speak the whole car ride " this could go smoothly or very badly." Kaoru thought for a moment before replying with " we'll need a couple backup plans so it doesn't go badly. We don't actually know that much about them in the whole what they like and don't like department."

The next day at school when Kazuna and Izumi got to school the first thing they noticed was the twins by the gates and as they passed the twins started walking with them to class. The twins had stopped the girls from continuing to walk so that they could talk before reaching the building where they knew Tamaki was waiting to talk to them. "Beeefore you go inside we thought we would be nice enough to tell you we are having a theme at the club and boss has cosplay outfit for you both that match ours because of yesterday. Oh , also we were serious about that date" they say the last part kinda loud over their shoulders as they walk away from them leaving the girls to witness all the fangirls and there small group of admirers to stare them down while they rushed inside and as they said Tamaki was right by the entrance doors with two outfits for them while yelling "my beautiful daughter I haave gifts for you!" and twirling around them gaining the attention of all the bystanders. Tamaki has two boxes with the girls names on them. As he went to show the girls his gifts he noticed them halfway down the hallway ignoring him " hey! wait come back this is for the club!" Tamaki shouted while running after them. Kazuna sighed and thanked bajesus that he only noticed them as they entered their classroom.

Kazuna and Izumi where silently waiting for the class to start when the twins leaned against their desks with smirks on their faces. "what can we do for you two?" The girls asked together. Hikaru's smirk grew wider before replying "we were serious about taking you on a date this weekend," Kaoru continued "we even have it all planned out already." Right as the girls where going to reply the teacher walked in. The girls simply rolled their eyes and started copying the notes that were on the board. Haruhi was sitting in between the four with a confused face and kept looking in between the four throughout the school day trying to figure out what was going on without asking. Knowing the twins weren't going to answer without a catch and the girls would just shrug their shoulders or simply ignore the question. By the time lunch came around she simply gave up and decided to just wait till they said something instead of assuming. As lunch came the upper classmates of the club were waiting on the first years to show up so they could talk about the club theme for the day. The twins showed up first leaving the only spots by them they smirked at the convenience of it.

Midway through lunch Kazuna and Izumi showed up. They both looked mildly annoyed not even bothering to comment that they had to sit next to the twins and started to eat in silence. The rest of the club all exchanged bewildered faces all looking to one another to see who would ask what was wrong. Seeing as the others weren't going to Haruhi spoke up "uhm, are you guys okay? Did something happen? Lunch is almost over and usually you guys are the first ones here?" Izumi sighed while Kazuna's face showed her displeasure but she continued to eat. "Our parents had called us while we were on our way here, they got called into work so they have to take a trip so we will be home by ourselves for a little bit. Nothing unusual really they just said we would have family dinner tonight so we are kinda bummed out." Izumi said after noticing that Kazuna wasn't going to answer. Tamaki was of course the first to speak after hearing that they were going to be home alone " that's not acceptable! I refuse to leave you home alone that's not suitable for my daughters something could happen! You could get kidnapped! Or worse! Those shady twins could come over while I'm not there and corrupt you!" He turned quickly to Kyoya and leaning into him yelling even louder "Mommmy don't let them corrupt our precious daughters I won't be able to handle it!"

Once Izumi noticed he was done yelling she replied with a bit of irritation in her voice "we've been home alone plenty of times before we know what to do so calm down." Izumi nudged Kazuna and they both got up and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the afternoon classes came to an end the girls only talked to and looked at each other occasionally one would look at the twins. They hurriedly made their way to the cult wanting to get it over with and go home. Izumi and Kazuna has been ignoring the looks the twins and Haruhi has been giving them more Kaoru and Hikaru than Haruhi seeing as hers was more "are you okay you seem like you're gonna murder someone" than pity like the boys. But seeing as neither was willing to open up to any of them just yet they ignored them all just to be safe. As they reached the doors to the cult it seems the twins had somehow beat them there. "We are gonna walk you two home, no backing out or any of that." Kaoru said with settled determination on his face. The girls just shrugged seeing no way out of it. "Do you guys mean walk to the cars or to the house?" Izumi asked. The twins stared at her for a minute seeming to actually think about how to answer her. "because we are going to walk home since are parents aren't waiting for us." Kazuna said before they could reply. "Then we are definitely walking you two all the way home." The boys said immediately after she finished speaking. As the group make their way out of the school the twins decided now was a good time to bring up their date since they were alone with the girls. "So we are gonna make it a surprise but be sure to dress nicer than you usually dress."

The girls stopped walking and looked back at the twins, "wat." "rude."the girls said simultaneously. The boys shrugged their shoulders "yeah, just a little nicer would be nice. Maybe a little designer, some heels too. You guys do have designer right?" the girls looked hurted. "First of all that shit _hurted_,'too close to home hun." Izumi and Kazuna said at the same with a straight face. "But yeee we got it." Kazuna says after they realize they were serious about the clothes. The boys looked so confused but didn't make a comment about it. Before any of them realized, they had reached the girls house. "Do you guys want to come in while you wait for your car?" the boys shrugged then walked in after the girls and immediately started snooping when the girls went to get tea for all of them. While they were snooping they realized they went all the way upstairs and into their music room.

"So snoop much ya?" the girls said at the same time with their arms crossed leaning against the door frame. " we didn't know you two played instruments." the girls move out of the way of the door so the twins can get out ." ya just never bothered to bring it up, now come on your tea is probably cold." Kazuna said from behind Izumi while walking down the stairs. Going down the stairs they noticed all the pictures some of family some of the girls on the first day of school while others were the girls with different people. " who are these people you two are with? They don't look related to you two?" the girls looked at the picture they were looking at before replying " they are the caretakers of the adoption center where we got adopted from." " I mean you guys didn't really think we were blood related right? We don't even look alike." Kazuna said with a small laugh coming out at the end. Before the boys could say anything they heard a honk letting them know the limo was here for them.

"Rides here you two come on we'll walk you out." izumi said, as she went to close the door Kaoru turned and said "oh we'll be here before three in the afternoon to pick you up so be ready, yeah?" before she could reply he had already left and entered the limo.

~time skiipp to the next day~

"So what are we supposed to wear" Kazuna said while looking in their shared closet with all their designer clothes. "I don't know but I'm wearing Gucci cause I'm Gucci and Gucci is me." Izumi said while going further into the closet into the Gucci section. While grabbing the Jimmy Choo heels on her way. Kazuna following her lead not knowing what else to wear. By the time they were ready it was almost time for the twins to be there. When the doorbell rang it was exactly three oclock. " we Gucci?" is the first thing Izumi said to Kaoru and Hikaru partly startling them. The boys looked puzzled for a moment before just simply agreeing and walking them to the awaiting car. On the way to their destination, the group of four was quiet for the majority of the ride. The twins decided to break the awkward ice by trying to start a conversation "do you guys have an idea of what you two are going to wear to the ball?" The girls shared a confused glance before saying "wut?" Hikaru spoke first "Tamaki hasn't told you guys yet?" Kazuna looked as though something finally clicked while saying "so that was what that was all about oh my voldemort." Izumi gasped while dramatically throwing her head back and saying "we don't say the name!" when the girls finally calmed down they glanced at the boys who had been quiet for a couple minutes and they look completely confused and lost. "What even comes out of your mouths half the time?" they say at the same time. The girls simply shrugged. They felt the car come to a slow stop seeing as they had apparently reached the destination. The boys were quick to climb out and block the view for the girls while saying "close your eyes as soon as you come out" said Kaoru turning around "okuurrtt" was all he got in reply, he just shook his head and laughed to himself.

" woooow look at all those chickens" was the girls immediate response to the bright lights and decor right in their faces. "What?" the twins look confused once again. The girls laugh it off so the boys let it go and walk them inside to introduce them to people and walk them back stage.

~time skiiip to dinner~

"So are we eating or are we serving?" the girls asked when they walked into the restaurant. "You're eating we promise." Kaoru said while he and Hikaru directed them to their seats. They all sat and ordered their food when the waiter came. During the dinner they all chatted and laughed and before they knew it the restaurant was closing and they were the last ones left.

While they were waiting on the car to pull up they started to talk about school "so when is the ball supposed to happen?" the girls asked. "Tamaki was supposed to have had told you two already." Hikaru said after a minute of thinking. "Well..you see, we kinda never answer when he calls and when we do we kinda just make him upset and laugh when we do and then hang up." Kazuna started saying while letting Izumi finish. The boys physically paused before hunching over and crying in laughter. "Oh my gosh that's great!" they said together. They all started laughing at the image of a very upset Tamaki on a phone. After they all calmed down from laughing they noticed the car was ready and made their way to it. As they were on their way to drop the girls back at their home.

A/N: we suck sorry pls dont leave


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**~Monday morning~**

**T**he next morning the girls were downstairs drinking the bean juice and munching on some breakfast food they had gotten a group skype call coming in from their shared laptop that was resting on the breakfast bar.

**Incoming call from Squad **

They answered the call as they brought the laptop over to where they were sitting. As the video connected Izumi adjusted the screen so they were both in the view of the camera. As soon as the video connected they regretted instantly that they left the volume all the way up because they were greeted with a looud "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE" from their dear friend Ryan and in unison they replyed with "WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD" Ryan just nodded in response "alright now that, that is out of the way what's up hoes? How's it over there?" Ryan asked all in one breath after he calmed down they decided to answer. Kazuna said " it's pretty cool we are leaving for school now though but afterwards we'll call you back!" as an after though Izumi adds "tell everyone else to join too."Ryan nods his head and they say their goodbyes and goodnights. And so the girls make their way to the car.

**~at school~**

As the two arrived in their homeroom they noticed they were the first two to get there and decided to go ahead and set up for class afterwards Izumi to finish her episode of Criminal minds as the episode only had 15 minutes left. As the other students start to pour in so did the twins. The twins made a b line straight for the girls when they spotted that they had arrived before them. "Why are you two here so early? You're usually here right before the bell rings." Kaoru said as he took his seat in front of Izumi's leaning against her desk and looking at her phone that was still out and playing the next episode. "It's in english." was the only reply he got from her. He shrugged and continued to lean and watch the show for the remainder of their spare time. During the school day the two continued to watch the show in their free time in between classes. While Kazuna and Hikaru made comments on how close the two were and talked about classes and music.

As lunch rolled around the four made their way to the cult's usual lunch table you can hear two of them talking rapidly about a show and certain parts while the other two were in a heated debate over two singers. As they made their way to the seats they had yet to acknowledge the rest of the cult, this of course did not sit happily with the cult president who immediately yelled in panic "WHY ARE YOU FOUR SO CLOSE SUDDENLY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW DADDY SAYS NO." the four stop talking and share a look between them and reply with "our date went really well obviously" and then proceeded to have their conversation. Tamaki then gasped (rather dramatically) and yelled "YOU GUYS WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THAT" the boys sighed and replied with "yeah boss" while the girls snickered behind their hands. " why would we make that up?" Hikaru asked confusedly. Tamaki fell into his seat in defeat and horror while Kyoya typed away on his laptop with a new urgency as if to find something. Haruhi decided to answer as she also hadn't believed they were actually going on a date either. "Well, you guys never take anything serious so we just thought you were joking." there was a pause at the table seeing as no one knew what to say after that and so the girls decided to break it with a simple " fuuck ya chicken trips!" not even sparing a glance at the table seemingly having more interest in their phones which seemed to be a group chat as the cult were all watching them. They watched Izumi hold her phone up while it was recording and grabbed a balled up napkin and threw it at Kazuna while yelling "I said who ever threw that ya mom's a hoe!" Kazuna replies yelling back " THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU." Izumi starts laughing as she stops recording and saves the video while sending it to the group chat that apparently Kazuna is in as well because as soon as Izumi sends it a notification pops up on Kazuna's phone.

"Why did you guys just do that?" Haruhi says confusedly clearly still not understanding what just happened. "Yeah mommy loves you both, right Kyoya?" Tamaki says quickly thinking that they were referring to Kyoya. Kyoya scrunches up his face while replying with "why do you insist on referring to us as mommy and daddy?" Tamaki ignores his comment still convinced that Izumi doesn't think Kyoya loves her. "Kyoya loves you very much Izumi I promise KAZUNA why did you tell her mommy doesn't love her SHAME ON YOU!" he continues to rant while holding her head and caressing her hair. Izumi looks at Kazuna and exclaims quickly "Rebecca it's not what it looks like!" Kazuna dramatically pulls out a nerf gun from her jacket pocket and says "I won't hesitate bitch!" and proceeds to shoot Tamaki and Izumi in the forehead with the darts successfully having the darts stick to their face.

After explaining to Tamaki that it's totally normal to carry around a nerf gun at school the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. As the rest of the classes came the girls went back to taking turns sleeping and taking notes for the other. The bell chiming for the end of the day woke the girls from their sleep filled daze. "Finally" they said together while standing up and stretching. The twins stood by waiting for them to gather their things so they can all walk together. "Have a nice nap?" the twins teased as they all started to walk to the club room. As a response the girls nodded and simply fell in step with the boys.

~**at the club room**~

As the four reach the club room the boys opened the door for them so the girls could look down to avoid the bright light and flower petals. "You know what I'm just gonna say it, I don't care that you broke your elbow." the girls say as the petals stop falling and the light goes back to the normal lighting. Instead of their random comments getting ignored it seems that someone had started laughing, the two look to see who's laughing and it turns out to be the twins seeing as they are doubled over in laughter "seriously, what do you two even say half the time." After the boys calmed down the club finished getting ready and the doors opened for the guests. As the cult hours were dwindling the cult leader made an announcement of a ball being held this friday in the ballroom. As the guests left and everyone started cleaning up and preparing for the next day a question pops in the girls head "do we have to come? I mean we don't host or anything so do we have to be there?" As expected, Tamaki gasps loudly and dramatically flailed his arms and exclaims, "Of course you have to attend! It is the hosts duty to make every girl happy and what better way to do that then to throw a ball!" the girls simply sigh and continue to finish their task before leaving. After everything was done the four are outside waiting for the girls car to arrive to take them home. " you two should let us pick out your gowns for the ball." Hikaru says after a moment. "No bueno." the girls say together not even giving it a thought. "Haa? Why not?" the twins say together "cause no." was their fast reply to them. Before they could argue more about it the girls car pulls up and they hurry to get in "are you two riding home with us?" Izumi ask seeing as their car was the only car in the area. "Yeah if you don't mind, we didn't know if you two were walking or not again today."

As the car pulls up to the girls house the boys say "let us pick out your gowns from our mother's collection." the girls sigh once again and then after a moment say " we'll think about it." after the driver promises to be back shortly they make their way inside but pause after they open the door and yell "STOP YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP MY CROIIISSAANNNTT."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**.2 seconds ago:**

"_STOP YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP MY CROIIISSAANNNTT."_

**now:**

"Well hello to you too." the two boys said walking towards the girls. The girls go to hug Ryan and Xavier as they are all hugging the girls sing " ~_thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage~."_

As the four go to put the boys bags in the guest rooms they decide to catch up. On their way to the rooms Izumi asks " so wait how did you guys get here? And how long are you staying?" the two boys turn to look at the girls while saying "uh about two weeks and you know a plane the same way you guys got here." Kazuna snorts trying not to laugh at the response "we flew with our invisible wings that we never tell people about." was Kazuna's sarcastic reply. Izumi barks out a loud laugh and trips over herself from laughing so hard, the other three laugh after watching her trip.

After they all calm down they get to the guest rooms and unpack the boys bags and head back down to the living room "I'll order the food, what are you two feeling?" Izumi says while opening the uber eats app. "I'm gonna go ahead and set up netflix while you guys decide" Kazuna says while walking ahead of them. The boys sprawl out on one side of the couch shrugging their shoulders "anything really but get a lot so we can have a movie night, drinks too" she stared at them for a few moments before looking back down at her phone then tapping a few things. Izumi finishes tapping on her phone then turning it off and walks over to a certain part of the couch and lifting up a cushion and pulling out a bunch of blankets and pillows and says "a bunch of pizzas and drinks will be here in 20mins." 22 mins later the delivery man shows up with three large pizzas and two 2 liters of soda and a 12 pack of Redbull. Xavier runs to the pizza boxes grabbing them with a quick 'thank you' while Ryan grabs the drinks and running back to the couch and dumping everything close to them leaving the girls to pay the guy.

**~ 10movies later ~**

**(5:00am)**

The girls wake up to their custom made alarm "surprise mother fucker" the girls stirred but didn't completely wake up only enough to turn the alarm off and go back to sleep. "No for today?"Izumi asked ready to fall back to sleep. "It's a no for today." Kazuna says falling back to sleep.

**~4hours later~**

Xavier was the first to wake after he noticed, he quietly shook Ryan awake and quietly pointed towards the girls while also grabbing a pillow. As the two boys crept to the sleeping girls as they were about to hit the two the doorbell rang startling the boys making the pillows fall on the girls waking them up. Xavier went and opened the door "ya?" After he noticed that it was just two little girls "would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" Behind Xavier you can hear someone running towards them "4 boxes of thin mints please!" Ryan said with $20 dollars in his hand.

While the girls were in the kitchen making coffee, the boys were picking up the living room and eating the cookies. After everything was cleaned up and the girls finished the coffee they all headed up to the music room to jam and practice the songs they hadn't perfected yet.

When they got in the room they start playing girls/girls/boys (acoustic) by panic! at the disco.

They started practicing and working the kinks out.

***spongebob narrator* SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

The song finally came together so they decided to take a break and went downstairs to eat the leftover pizza and relax. "Hey didn't you guys have school today?" Ryan had asked after checking his phone. "Oh yea but it's fine." The two girls said together after a moment. While the boys picked a show to watch on netflix Izumi went to get the drinks and Kazuna went to get the blankets. once everyone was settled they started the show. Fifteen minutes into the show they heard a banging and paused "MY DARLINGS I'M HERE FOR YOU OPEN UP! DADDIES HERE NOW!" the girls simply rolled their eyes and got up and the boys followed them silently wondering what was happening. Izumi opened the door and instantly moved away already knowing what was gonna happen the other three following suit. Once the door is opened Tamaki shoots through the door falling on his face from missing the girls he was trying to hug. After him the rest of the host club walk in slowly all muttering "pardon the intrusion" as everyone migrated back into the living room the girls finally said "so what's up buttercups?"

The twins were the first to answer "you guys didn't show up to school and you weren't answering your phones so we got worried." After a moment the girls reply like it was the most obvious thing "well we have company here, duh" the host club paused just now noticing the two new faces. as usual Tamaki was the first to say something "WHY ARE THERE BOYS HERE ALONE WITH MY DARLING DAUGHTERS!" The girls sighed and then explained who the two boys were and how long they were staying and that yes their parents know they are here. Once Tamaki has calmed down Izumi asked "alright so! Who wants some food?" With murmurs of yess Izumi and Kazuna got to work and getting food and drinks for everyone to have. "So what did we miss at school? and at the club?" Haruhi was the one to answer this time "not much at school I brought my notes so you two could copy them, and at the club we wore kimonos and Tamaki announced that we were gonna have a ball this Friday." "Oh we already know about that." Izumi said offhandedly. Haruhi sighed realizing she was the only one who didn't know beforehand.

After the girls got the notes they missed and everyone ate the food the club grew bored and started wandering around the house they had never

been in before. Tamaki was the first one to find the music room and started playing the piano alerting the others of the room. The twins grinned and grabbed the girls and dragged them to the music room wanting to hear them play. After they had successfully got the girls in the room and shoved them towards some instruments and simply said "play" the girls paused and replied back with "play what?" The twins thought for a moment thinking of a song they wanted to hear before replying with "Sakura kiss" the two girls simply shrugged and motioned for Xavier and Ryan to join also. As the song came to a close the rest of the boys looked amazed and clapped, well Kyoya smirked but there was a pleased look on his face.

As everyone quieted down Kyoya spoke up by saying "I do hope you know some songs that will be suitable for the ball this Friday?" The group of four all glanced at each other and nodded. The girls told the club they should head home soon so that their parents don't worry and everyone agreed so they all headed back downstairs and called their cars. Soon everyone but the twins had left seeing as their house was farthest from them. While waiting for their car to come the twins talk to the girls while glaring at and ignoring their bandmates. Soon enough the car pulls up in the driveway and the twins make their way to the door. "See ya guys at school tomorrow" the twins said still glaring at the boys and then walking out the door.

A\N:

Sorry we suck

Pls dont hate us uwu


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**NEXT DAY (Wednesday before ball):**

In front of the school in the early morning the two girls stood chugging coffee in the hopes that they would stay awake for the classes to come. Kazuna turned on her heels muttering a simple "nope" and started walking back to the car that had yet to leave the school. Izumi jogged up to her and pulled her all the way to their classroom. With empty coffee cups and tired eyes the two set up their notebooks ready for the long hours ahead. As the rest of the class slowly came into the room the twins noticed the two girls half asleep at their desk. "You two look like you had a rough night." the twins said as they took the seats next to the girls. The girls glared at the boys but before they could actually say anything the teacher walked in and went straight into teaching.

**AFTER MORNING CLASSES:**

As the students went to lunch the group of four stayed back so they didn't have to deal with the big crowd of people in the halls. "So why are you two so tired anyway?" Kaoru asked, leaning against the desks. "We didn't do much, just picked songs for the ball and then ya know watched netflix until we had to leave for school." Izumi replied as Kazuna laid her head on her shoulder.

"You guys haven't been to sleep yet?!" the twins say together. The girls shrugged "it's not the first time we've done it and we have been up for longer" the two replied together. Kaoru grabbed Izumi's hand and led her out of the room and to the cafeteria. Hikaru put his arm around Kazuna's shoulder and followed after them. Each having their own little conversations on the way about the shows they like and bands they enjoy. On the way over they hadn't noticed all the glances and whispers but as soon as they made it to their table they noticed the whole area had gotten quiet so the four looked around and noticed all the stares and whispers being directed at them. As they noticed it seems someone else had as well because the sudden silence got broken with a loud "WHAT ARE YOU TWO SHADY TWINS DOING TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS HUH?!" from the cult leader followed by raised eyebrows from the shadow king and Haruhi. Izumi and Kazuna just made confused faces not understanding what was happening but the twins quickly caught on and decided to mess with their 'boss' so they pulled the two girls closer and said simply "we decided that they are ours now." The girls got even more confused and looked up at the two and saw the look on their faces and felt it best to go with it for now and ask questions later. As the cult leader and the twins started yelling (more cult leader but same thing) the two girls went and got their lunch and started eating, half way through the boys sat next to them and stared. "Can we help you with something?" the girls say together. Kaoru pouts and says "you didn't get us any food," "now it's too late for us to get anything." Hikaru finishes saying. Izumi and Kazuna share a look before replying "we didn't know we were supposed to, you didn't say anything." the twins whine in response but don't actually reply simply making the girls annoyed. The girls sigh and share a look once more before shoving food in the twins mouth and then say afterwards "shut the fuck up already you're too loud."

They shared the rest of their lunch with the twins in silence and made their way back to the classroom to finish the rest of their classes.

**TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY ( day of the ball )**

School is let out early for the day so that everyone can prepare themselves for the ball. The girls took their sweet time, not really caring about being perfect with their looks knowing they have to perform. So knowing they had time to kill Izumi decided to lay down and take a nap. Kazuna got the snacks and followed Izumi up to the rooms. Before falling asleep Kazuna laid out the dresses and shoes for when they needed to start getting ready.

**~ 4 hours later~**

Izumi wakes up first and on her way to the shower she wakes up Kazuna muttering a "make some snacks" before she closes the door to the bathroom. Kazuna sighs while she heads downstairs to the kitchen to make the snacks when she turns the corner into the kitchen she sees Ryan and Xavier in the kitchen throwing veggies at each other. Kazuna breathes in before yelling "MY CABBAGES" so frantically and dramatically that Tamaki would be jealous.

"When did you two get home?" Ryan replies completely ignoring her yelling while also shoving the vegetables somewhere with his foot. Xavier took to hiding behind the counter and making piles of ruined vegetables near him as a way of cleaning the mess. "Like four hours ago we took a nap. Izumi is upstairs taking a shower, I came to make snacks." Kazuna says as she continues to look around at the mess. The boys sigh and start cleaning without replying. Kazuna nods and grabs some snacks and heads back up the stairs. When she enters she sees Izumi already out and drying her hair. "I didn't realize I took that long, here's the snacks I'm gonna jump in the shower." Kazuna says while she drops the snacks on the vanity and heads to the bathroom.

After the shower Izumi started playing music and got dressed as did Kazuna. The boys came up already dressed and ready in their silver suits, so they ate the rest of the snacks on Izumi's bed while the girls put on their makeup and shoes.

/66tv681 (a/n if you wanna see the dresses and makeup)

Once they were all ready they headed to the limo and started discussing the songs they were going to play. "So I think we should open with 'Roaring 20's by Panic! At the Disco' and then follow it with 'Bad Guy by Billie Eilish'' Kazuna says. " I can do all the higher range stuff if you wanna take the lower range stuff Iz." "Okay but 'Everytime We Touch' and No Scrubs has to be in here somewhere cause I gotta bop '' is Izumi's reply. "Sounds good to me," Kazuna said laughing a bit. "How bout we each sing one song?" Izumi offered, everyone murmured in agreement. " We can sing 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship and then we can sing 'Doin' Time' by Lana Del Rey. Does that sound good to you three?" said Xavier after a moment. The three nodded their heads in agreement, as they all went over everything else for the night. They then went over the finer details in the songs and who's singing what. They soon arrived at the school where it seemed Tamaki and Kyoya stood waiting for them. "We have come to take you to the ball room my sweet daughters and I guess you two as well" Cult Leader said while again trying to hug the girls. Soon the group went and set up. As they finished setting up the guests came and they played their short set and set up the playlist to go and join the ball. After the whole show of Haruhi getting her first kiss one of the girls favorite songs came up on the playlist, 'Scotty Doesn't Know', though Cult Leader didn't particularly like it. In his words it was " a ScA m, a DIsgRAce To tHe HoSt CluB, the princess's and my precious daughters ears should not hear those _gross dirty boy words_" When the girls got home that night all you could hear them say was "THANK GOD THAT BALL IS OVER"

A/N: so sorry to anyone that's actually reading this. We're trash. Enjoy the playlist :D (let us know if it doesn't work)

playlist/7lLMvWGYEw4i7ZE7NxVHhH?si=RxeoyTwvQZmA22q0_xHH7Q


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

**THE WEEKEND **

Saturday was spent mostly watching the Heathers and Six the musical and listening to the albums on full volume.

Sunday was slightly more productive with the girls helping the boys pack for their flight the next morning. "Are you sure y'all have everything?" Kazuna asked while looking around seeing if they left anything out. Izumi comes stumbling down the stairs with their suits yelling " I WANT NO MEMORIES FROM THAT LONG ASS NIGHT" while throwing them the said suits. Kazuna whips her head around and points a finger at the two and says in a betrayed voice "you tried to leave us with… those..in the words of our lord and savior Lucius Malfoy, HOW DAAAARE YOU" The boys gasp " HOW DARE YOU BRING OUR SAVIOR INTO THIS" soon the boys are chasing the girls around the house screaming at them not to drag their savior into it and the girls in return yelling he was brought. Somewhere in the middle of it all the girls parents came home with snacks as an apology for their business trip taking longer than they thought it would, however as soon as they heard the name Lucius Malfoy, they dropped the food off and left again. After the boys stopped chasing the girls around they noticed the snacks by the door. They decided to grab the snacks and binge some movies before the boys left.

Monday the four got up early and made sure they didn't leave anything behind one more time before getting in the car. On the way to the airport they stopped at a cafe and ate breakfast which was basically just coffee. By the time they got the airport it was already 11 am and the flight crew was ready to go. After saying their goodbyes they got back to the car to go get actual food and head home to change into their altered uniform and head to the school. It was almost 3pm which means they successfully avoided the physical exam and also learning. Unintentionally of . The girls first stopped by their homeroom to see if the teacher was there. When they saw that their teacher wasn't there they went to the teacher's lounge to pick up any work they missed. As Kazuna and Izumi were walking to their car they heard someone yelling and turned to see that it was Cult Leader half out of the window, turning around quickly and speed walking the rest of the way to avoid talking to him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**~at the club~**

After everyone is dressed for the theme today the girls walk out of the changing room and notice that their yukatas are eerily similar to the twins. Since they weren't needed for music at the moment and they didn't have any guests the two decided to stand aside and observe the rest of the hosts. As they watched they soon started singing quietly

"_Punch the wall and start a fight! Ain't nobody home tonight!"_

As the two continued to quietly sing the twins had finished their act and slid next to them and joined in on the singing and watched the rest of the club

"_Everyone's high as a kite ain't nobody home tonight!" _

…

"_Big fun! Big FUN!"_

They noticed a girl at the door peaking in, before they could stop singing and go talk to her they noticed Cult Leader already doing it so they all continued quietly sing as they watch the scene unfold but as the situation got more heated they started singing louder and made their way over but still in the background as they came to the end of the song.

"_It's time for big fun! Big fun!_

_I need a jello shot!"_

"_We're having big fun! Big fun!"_

As they got to the next line the girls pointed at the girl yelling at Cult Leader and sang

"_MARTHA DUMPTRUCK, IN THE FLESH" _

As the twins went to sing the next line they pointed at Tamaki

"_Here comes the cootie squad _

_We should-"_

Kazuna turned to Hikaru keeping the song going

"_Shut up, Heather"_

Izumi turning to Kaoru singing

"_Sorry Heather"_

The four singing the rest of the song together

"_Look who's with her - oh, my god!_

_Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang- a-dang!_

_Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-a-dang!"_

…

"_Big fun!_

_Big fun!_

_Whooo!"_

Once the four finished the song they realized the other hosts and the girl were just watching them with blank looks. The group all shared a look and shrugged simply saying the song was catchy. Izumi says as an afterthought "you guys missed movie night"

As the four joined the group asking what they missed and being caught up they all said in unison "mommy was keeping a secret from daddy" the supposed new lady manager Renge continued to go on about how wonderful Shadow King was and how he was her real life prince from the game she played. The four exclaimed in unison " Otaku!" after she finishes gushing over Shadow King she leaves and they all turn to said person seeking actual answers. He simply shrugs saying "I've never met the girl in my life, but you will all treat her kindly and with respect." and thus the club came to a close and everyone made their way home. Once the girls arrived home they changed and started rewatching Heathers debating if they wanted to go to school the next day.

**The next day **

All throughout the classes there patience was wearing thin with Renge in their classes and her non stop talking and laughing. The two girls reached the club room late and when they got there Renge was already there yelling about characters needing to be darker so they promptly turned on their heels and left. A couple hours after they got home they had gotten texts from the twins

**Heather Mcnamara ( Hikaru):**

**You guys werent at the club **

**Heather Duke ( Kaoru): **

**Ya renge made us make a movie about our characters and everything.**

**Veronica (Kazuna):**

**Lol hard pass on that **

**Heather Chandler (Izumi):**

**We are rewatching heathers what else would we be doing ?**

**Heather Mcnamara:**

**We're coming over.**

**Heather Chandler:**

**Ha oka **

While the girls where busy texting the twins Tamaki was outside banging on the door yelling at them for skipping the club just because they didn't like Renge.

**Veronica: **

**You guys should use the back entrance cult leader is at the front yelling at us.**

**Heather duke: **

**okay .**

And thus started the Renge Rant Sleepovers.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**~ Next morning on the way to school ~**

"When should we have our next sleepover?" the boys said as they walked into the classroom with the girls. Izumi took a glance at Kazuna before they both shrugged as Izumi spoke for them saying "you can tonight if you really want and it's cool with your parents." The girls walked off to talk to Haruhi before the boys could continue the conversation. When the twins reached the three girls the homeroom teacher walked in thus starting the lesson.

**~skip to lunch~**

As the four headed to the club room to eat lunch with the rest of the club members, the twins were complaining about being bored for the thousandth time today and it was just barely noon. As Haruhi opens the doors, Izumi and Kazuna shoot a glare at the twins and half heartedly yell "we get it you're bored!" The girls walk away from the twins while sharing a look before sitting on either side of Kyoya. The twins walk fully into the club room and see the girls sitting next to Shadow Cult Leader instead of in their usual seats next to each other. The girls whisper into Shadow Cult Leader's ear at the same time saying "we got some tea for you sis." Kyoya simply sighs and holds up his pen for them. As the girls lean over him to hide what they were writing (Kazuna being the one doing the writing) the rest of the club members stare at them in shock of the fact they were privileged enough to look at the book let alone write in it! When the girls finished, shadow cult leader closed the book with a smirk.

After the other club members calm down from the shock over what just happened, the girls start growing bored so they decided now was a good time to start quoting vines. "'Im in me mums car' Kazuna starts. Izumi continues saying 'vroom vroom" and before either could finish the vine Shadow Cult Leader says "get out me cah" and in surprise the girls yell " aaa mum!' Kazuna turns to him saying "you do watch the videos we send you in the group chat." Izumi lets out an "awww you do love us" while she holds her heart. The two proceed to hug him cooing at him. All this was quickly shut down as the twins and Tamaki yell " and what groupchat is this! Huh!?"Tamaki throws his usual tantrum of stomping his foot on the floor as the twins just glare at Kyoya until everyone hears the deep voice of Mori-senpai saying "I told you he did." The girls then coo over Mori as well as Kyoya. Tamaki then proceeds to throw a bigger tantrum as the bell rings for the classes to start again. Kyoya and Mori share a glance as Kyoya offers to walk the two girls to class as Mori picks Honey up. On the way out the room you can hear the girls say "aww thank you so much babe!" and the shadow cult leader replies with a "anything for you my darlings." before the doors close.

By the time the twins and Haruhi made it to the classroom the girls were already in their seats and had their stuff out ready to take notes for each other. Before they got to question them the teacher walked in ready to start the lessons. All throughout the lessons the twins would toss notes to the girls with different questions about what just happened and had also been texting both Shadow Leader and Mori and why they didn't tell them. All said notes just got thrown back unanswered. As the twins were about to throw the next note, the teacher yelled "Hitachiin twins! What are you doing! What do you have there? _Would you like to shaare it with the clAaASSssEe?!_" The boys sigh and shake their heads but the teacher takes the note and before he reads it out loud he clears his throat and begins "you know you're going to have to explain why you called Shadow Cult Leader of all people babe at the sleep over tonight right?" by the end of reading the note aloud the teacher was red in the face and visibly confused. The teacher silently handed the note back and continued to teach as if nothing happened. The students tried to hide their laughter and whispers but could still be heard.

~**skips to end of classes~**

Annoyed. Very annoyed. That's the only thing going through the two girls because of two soulless twins and their endless questions and talking and poking. The two sigh after yet another question is asked from Hikaru "are you in any other group chat with someone from the club?" The girls stare at the two gingers and say monotony "no comment" then speed walk to the doors of the cult room and hurry in before the twins make it. As the twins enter they see Zucchini and Karasuno sit "nsync" in different areas away from the boys. Zucchini is sitting with Mori-kuuuuuun and Hunnybuns and Karasuno is sitting with BABE really close together while talking.

As the two girls got comfortable they got a text from the twins they were avoiding saying "why aren't you sitting together?" as they read the text they scooted towards the maaanzz replying "lol" and "smileyface" said boys looking over and seeing the text messages decide to play along and wrap their arms around the girls. Hunnybunny noticing Morikuuuuuun wrap his arms around Spaghettiiiii and says "tAkashiii, spaghetti is a good girl isn't she?" Mori only nods and pats her head. Kaoru sees and looks away upset. Hikaru noticing turns to see what bothered him and also notices how close Kaleidoscope and her "bAbEe" are, practically on top of each other whispering and laughing. After seeing them he gets angry and texts them again "what the frickLE frackle are you two doing?" In response he only got "rofL" and "lol".

Since they're not getting the responses they were wanting they decide to play their usual game.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAMEEEEEEEE"

The girls see where this is going and text the group chat with their babez AGGRESSIVELY spilling the tea and telling them their own little plan.

A/N: sorry one of us moved and got a job so our schedules don't line up no mo. sorry for the very late delay but enjoy the trash that this is :). 3

We are meeting up in person soon tho so that'll be a thing

Luv ya baiiiii


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Next day (in limo on the way to school):**

The girls are slumped in the back with the heat blasting and complaining about how cold it is outside. They get about halfway to school when they realize that it's pocky day. They sit up and almost yell, " STOP!" The driver, Franklin, hits the brakes and opens the divider concerned asking what's wrong. "We forgot the pocky! We need to go to the store! " the girls said together. Franklin sighs and goes to the nearest store. For the next 20 minutes or so the girls are just looking at the pocky section trying to decide which ones to get and bring to school. Franklin, realizing the time and how late the girls are going to be says, "How about we get all the ones you want and you girls can pick which ones to bring into school in the car?" The girls look at each other, shrug and say okay.

As they're waiting for Franklin to finish up paying, Kazuna looks at her phone and realizes that they're extremely late. "OH SHIT! WE NEED TO GO! WE'RE SO LATE!" Kazuna says. They grab Franklin and rush back to the limo screaming that they need to hurry up. Franklin drives as fast as he can but the girls still end up being about 30 minutes late. As they get into the classroom they notice that the twins have different colored dyed hair and they're throwing things at each other, still in their argument from yesterday. The girls just sigh and slip into their seats and watch the fight. Izumi does a double take when she sees Honey flying through the air. "Hey isn't that Honey-senpai?" Izumi asks Kazuna. Kazuna looks up through the classroom door window and sees Mori looking around for something in the hallway. Izumi gets up and goes to Mori. "Mori-kuuuuuun~! If you're looking for Honey-senpai, he's in here being tossed around by the twins." Izumi and Mori-kuuuuuun walk back into the classroom and see Honey-senpai on top of the huge pile of things that the twins were throwing, peacefully eating his cake. Mori just shakes his head, grabs Honey and leaves the classroom. The teacher comes in, tells them to clean up the mess and then class resumes as normal, except the girls keep secretly sneaking pocky while the twins give them questionable glances.

**LUNCH TIME:**

The girls are walking into the cafeteria with a different flavor of pocky. As they get to the table, they see that the twins are fighting again and throwing more stuff. They just sigh and go to sit next to their Mori-kuuuuuun and Babe. "heey lover boiiis," Kazuna starts. "Wanna play a gamee? Izumi finishes. Shadow leader looks up from his notebook and sighs, "what kind of game?" Mori grunts in agreement and the twins turn towards them. "Wellllll, in the spirit of pocky day" Kazuna starts. "Which is today by the way." Izumi adds. "How about we play the pocky game?" The girls say together with a wink. The twins immediately stop fighting and pay attention to the girls. The girls don't notice that the twins have stopped fighting and keep trying to get Mori-kuuuuun and Shadow Leader to play the pocky game. Kyoya notices that the twins have stopped fighting, smirks and grabs a green tea flavored pocky and pulls Kazuna close, by the waist. Izumi happily grabs a strawberry flavored pocky and scoots closer to Mori-kuuuuuun. The twins keep staring and start to fidget in anger. Tamaki notices that the girls are about to play the pocky game with Mori and Kyoya and yells, "MOMMY! HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Then Tamaki sees Haruhi walk into the cafeteria and asks the girls if he could have some pocky to play with Haruhi. The girls just push some pocky towards him and continue playing the game with their maaannzzzz. The closer that the girls get to their senpais, the more angry the twins get. Right before the girls can finish their game the bell rings for the next class to start. The twins sigh in relief and start to calm down.

**Skip to club time**

Once the girls get to the clubroom they head straight to go sit with their maaaannzzz. The twins notice, share a 'twin look' and start the final fight. The girls tune the twins out and just keep happily eating pocky with their maaaannnzz. They tune back in when they hear yelling from the twins. They hear Hikaru yell, "TRUTH IS I HATE YOUR GUTS!" Kaoru yells back, " YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH! I HATE YOUR GUTS SO MUCH I BOUGHT THIS," Kaoru pulls something out of his pocket and continues " BELZENEF THE CURSED DOLL! I'M GONNA COMPLETE THE CURSE HIKARU! I'M GONNA WRITE YOUR NAME ON HIS BACK!" The girls look at their maaannnzz, shrug and walk over to everyone else not that worried because they figured out what the twins were up to a while ago. Kaoru continues, " FROM THIS DAY FORWARD YOU'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE NOTHING BUT MISFORTUNE AND SORROW!" Haruhi walks up to the twins, irritated and bonks them on the head. "Will you guys just knock it off?! You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here but what's sad is that you've brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now I'm never gonna let you come over to my house! Have I made myself clear?!" Haruhi yells at the twins. The twins look at each other, smirk, link arms and say while walking around her, "So then what you're saying Haruhi is if we make up we can come over to your place?" Haruhi picks the doll up and looks at the back, which says 'blank'. Haruhi then continues to freak out.

The girls lean on their maaaannnzz eating pocky looking bored while saying, "Did you guys really think that twins who have never fought before would get upset and fight over a club member getting their identities right? Like it's not that hard, not to mention it's an idiotic thing to fight over." The twins ignore the girls and continue on with their twincest. Hikaru says "I'm so sorry Kaoru. Even though I was following our script I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother" Kaoru says, "Don't say that Hikaru! I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you." Hikaru says "Kaoru, I will never let you go again!" "HIKARU" Kaoru yells. As everyone else looks the dumbfounded and question how could the twins fake their fight, the girls look to their maaaannnzz and say, "we told you so." The twins keep up their twincest act while Tamaki starts yelling about "twins with too much time on their hands are the devils." Seeing this as their cue to leave, the girls ask their boo thangs, " you guys ready to go?" The boys nod and start to lead the girls out of the clubroom. Honey notices them leaving together and runs to jump on Mori's shoulders. After walking out, the twins notice that the girls have left and get angry but can't leave because Tamaki is still yelling at them.

**Time skip to girls getting home**:

As the girls get done changing out of their school clothes and sitting in the living room with snacks they get interrupted by aggressive knocks on the front door. They begrudgingly get up and go to answer the door. Before the girls could even open the door all the way the twins push the door open angrily. The twins stomp into the girls' living room and just stare at them. The girls look at each other and then the twins as they shut the door. "Well," Kazuna starts. "Just come on in then." Izumi finishes. The twins just keep staring at them waiting for them to explain.

"What do you guys want? Like damn, we're not mind readers." The girls said together. Hikaru just glares and scoffs at them. "Aren't you guys going to explain yourselves?" he says angrily. The girls look confused and Kazuna says, " Explain what exactly?" "You know what we're talking about. The shit you two pulled today" Hikaru said. "Should we talk about the shit YOU two pulled today?" Izumi says sassily. "We got bored, what's your excuse?" Kaoru says. "We didn't wanna go along with your stupid fight, so we decided to give you a taste of your own medicine." Kazuna says. "Also, it's pocky day." Izumi adds. "That's not fair." The twins say. "You know what else isn't fair? You faking a fight and getting everyone worried about you." The girls retort. The twins are just dumbfounded, at a loss for words. "We knew it was fake, but everyone else didn't." The girls say. "How did you know it was fake?" Kaoru asks. "We saw the look you guys gave each other in the clubroom that first day of the fight so we knew that something was up." Kazuna starts. "Yeah, and right after that look is when you guys started the fight." Izumi continues. "We noticed that you were mainly only fighting when the club was around, especially when Haruhi was around. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together." Kazuna finishes.

The boys just stare at them blankly for a minute, almost in awe of how much the girls paid attention to them. "We didn't think you actually paid attention to us since you have 'them'." Hikaru says, still a little angry. "Who's them?" Kazuna asks. "Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai" Kaoru says. "We're just friends. We just send memes and talk shit about Tamaki. Up until the day of the fight we didn't even know that they paid attention to what we sent." Izumi says. The boys still don't look satisfied with the answer. "What did you expect? We're all in a club together. Did you expect us to not be friends with anybody else except you two?" Kazuna says getting irritated. The twins give the girls a "isn't it obvious" look and Hikaru says, "well yeah, you're our toys." The girls got annoyed and bonked them on the head. With a visibly annoyed look, Izumi says, "We all know that's not the real reason. If you want to go this route then we won't talk to you until you get your shit together." Kazuna joins in saying, "Now are you gonna tell us the real reason or are you going home?" After a moment or two of waiting for the boys to answer, the girls open the door. Hikaru not wanting to say the real reason just walks out without saying a word. Kaoru follows and the girls close the door. After noticing the car leave Izumi turns to Kazuna and says, "they ruined pocky day." Kazuna laughs and says, "I know, let's go watch some musicals to cheer us up." Izumi smiles and goes to get Hamilton up for the 18th time. "I'll go get the snacks!" Kazuna says rushing to the kitchen. The girls spend their night distracting themselves from their thoughts about the twins, hoping that they'll change their mind soon.

**The next day, in class:**

Since the boys decided that they weren't going to say anything last night, the girls have been ignoring them all day. All throughout the day their classmates notice the twins start to make their way towards the girls but then change their mind and go somewhere else. Even during lunch the girls sat as far away from the twins as they could. Nobody knew what happened so they all just stayed silent and didn't confront them about it. Kyoya and Mori didn't want the girls to be alone so they went to sit with them, even if it was in silence. The twins notice this and get angry and don't try to approach the girls again for the rest of the day.

**Time skip to club hours:**

The twins and the girls both make their way to the clubroom, walking on opposite sides of the hallway not even looking at each other. Haruhi looks between the four and bluntly asks, "what's up with you guys? You haven't spoken to each other all day and it's scaring everyone." The girls look at Haruhi and Kazuna says, "well we're waiting for them to tell us the truth." Before the twins could respond they all reached the clubroom. The girls quickly make their way towards Kyoya and Mori, not wanting to hear anything but the truth from the twins. The twins just glare at the girls and make their way towards their section. Throughout the rest of the club time, the girls continued to ignore them. As they go to leave, they overhear Haruhi saying, "They switched hair colors for today." The girls, without even looking back say, "Obviously" and walk out.

A/N: As an apology for that shitty short chapter last time, here's a longer chapter than we usually do :)


End file.
